Express the percent as a decimal. $83.6\%$
Answer: $83.6$ percent = $83.6$ per cent = $83.6$ per hundred $83.6\% = \dfrac{83.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{83.6\%} = 0.836$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.